The Eclare Story That Changed The World
by Eli's Girl
Summary: You all might hate me for Chapter 9, but TRUST ME, this is still an Eclare story, and even though they broke up in the season finale, I remain faithful to the Eclare following! Don't let Eclare's legacy die! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Face Down"

Clare had just finished applied concealer to the bruises that she seemed to have continuously now. It had been what seemed like years since she had not had to wear makeup because of KC and his temper. She knew that she should have abandoned KC long ago, but she somehow felt powerless to help herself.

_I feel like such a hypocrite_, she thought. She had always been a believer in woman empowerment, and she now didn't even have the strength to walk away from a monster.

"Clare, you're going to be late for school if you don't get a move-on," her mother called from the foot of the stairs.

She quickly closed her compact and threw it in her bag, running down the stairs in a hurried run.

"Love you, Mom! Gotta go!" she rushed as she swung the front door open and slammed it behind her. As she had expected, there Eli was, waiting dutifully for Clare, as he did every morning. She smiled lovingly at him. He was her best friend, and she genuinely loved him and trusted him with her life. But she knew that he still needed time to get himself together after Julie, his ex-girlfriend.

Clare scurried to the hearse and got inside.

"You're a life-saver, as usual."

He smiled. "I accept your praise, but I haven't saved your life yet."

She laughed bitterly at the irony of his statement. "Yeah. Not yet."

Eli turned up the heavy rock music and drove down the street to their destination: Degrassi Community School.

When they parked, Eli turned the music off and looked at Clare intently.

She looked away, abashed. "What?"

"Something's been bothering you for a long time. I've waited for you to tell me in your own good time, but since it doesn't exactly look like that's going to happen, I'm going to ask. So, what's going on?"

Clare's stomach sunk to the soles of her shoes. "I don't know what you mean."

Eli sighed deeply. "Clare…"

She suddenly became enraged. "Nothing is wrong, okay? I don't know where this is coming from, but maybe you need to mind your own business and back the hell off!"

"Whoa, Clare, I didn't mean-"

"-To be an ass?" she finished curtly. "You know, I really don't need this right now, so, see you. Or not."

She opened the door slammed it forcefully, leaving Eli in the hearse.

"Clare!" Eli shouted, but it was useless. He slumped in his seat and rubbed his face in exasperation.

Clare huffed and grumbled angrily to herself as she stormed away from Eli. How could he?

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. KC. He approached her, smiling broadly, pretending as if nothing had taken place between them the night before.

He hugged her tenderly and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Hey babe. You feeling okay? You look a little pale."

She stared up at him in disbelief. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Awesome. Gotta head to class, See you at lunch?" He said as he walked backward toward the building.

"For sure," she replied, slightly dazed.

He winked, then turned around and jogged to catch up to his other friends.

Then she felt a slight breeze from behind her. She then felt lips against her ear, and a sensual male voice whisper, "Meet me on the roof during free period. We need to talk."

Eli sidestepped from behind her and turned briefly to look into her eyes. Those green eyes seemed to glare right into her soul.

_Oh, sugar._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Please Don't Leave Me"

Clare Edwards watched the clock tick by, minute by minute, second by second, waiting for the bell to signal lunch period. She felt so conflicted about fulfilling her desires to meet Eli on the roof, instead of going to lunch and meeting KC, her domineering, abusive boyfriend. She knew that Eli would be able to figure it out soon, since he saw right through the mask she put up every day.

The bell rang obnoxiously, bringing Clare out of her reverie. She clumsily gathered her books and made her way to the Degrassi Café. She stopped in front of the ugly double doors and peered inside to see KC. He was laughing and flirting with a group of cheerleaders, clearly trying, and succeeding, to turn on his charm. She stared at him for a moment, slowly coming to the bitter realization that KC wouldn't care if he had killed her during one of his pointless rages. He knew that she didn't have the strength to walk away, and he manipulated it.

She scoffed, and turned to head for the roof.

When she opened the door to the rooftop, she could see Eli standing at the roof's edge. She tried to calm the butterflies fluttering anxiously in her stomach with a deep breath, and said, "I'm here."

He spun around and smiled at her, "I honestly didn't think you would come."

She shifted awkwardly. "If you didn't think I would come, why would you tell me to in the first place?"

He laughed quietly. "I hoped you would." He walked up to her and took her to the edge of the roof. He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She gulped. "Of course."

"Then what are you hiding that you don't feel like you can tell me?" He looked deep into her eyes, and her heart jumped to her throat.

"I-I can't…"

"Clare, please. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what is hurting you."

Tears fell slowly from her eyes, and she sighed deeply. "It's not what… It's who."

Eli's eyes widened. "Clare…"

"KC has been hitting me for the past four months. It started when we had a huge fight. I tried to walk away, and he grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face. He apologized and said it would never happen again, and for a while I believed him. But I knew that he would do it again. It wasn't a matter of if, but when."

Eli was speechless for a moment, and when he found his voice again, he said quietly, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

He stalked toward the door in rage, and Clare ran to put herself in front of him.

"Eli! Eli, calm down. Please calm down."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't expect me to ignore this, do you?"

"Yes, you have to! If you hurt him, he'll only take it out on me even more for telling you."

He began to relax, and he sighed, looking her in the eyes. "I just can't stand the idea of someone hurting you. Especially that scum bag."

She just stared into his deep green eyes, feeling this moment coming, and not wanting to stop it. Their faces inched closer together, until they were close enough to feel each other's breath. Then, their lips pressed together in passionate harmony, moving in synch as if they were meant to be that way. They backed against the wall and sank to the floor, kissing leading to embracing, embracing leading to clothes being shed, and then again to Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy making love on the Degrassi roof.

This is about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Your Guardian Angel"

Eli and Clare had just finished redressing themselves after an unexpected sexual encounter between them on the Degrassi Community School roof. They were lying there, panting loudly out of exhaustion; sex was sweaty work.

"Oh, my God," Clare said. "Did that really just happen?"

Eli shook his head up and down. "Uh-huh."

Clare looked at him warily. "And, um… how was it?"

Eli looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Seriously? It was incredible."

"Really?" she blushed.

"Oh yeah," he said, eyes wide. "You were a virgin, weren't you?"

"Actually, yes. And, I wouldn't have wanted to lose that title to anyone else. You know I'm in love with you, Eli. I know that you're in love with me. I think that it was only a matter of time before we admitted it to each other."

He exhaled and widened his eyes. "Clare, how long have you known? You know, that I was in love with you?"

"Well, I honestly didn't. Not until you gave me that look. A look that said that you were sort of like my guardian angel and that you would never try to hurt me. That's when I knew."

He chuckled. "I loved you from the second I saw you. That day when I saw you in the parking lot and I told you that you had pretty eyes. Remember?"

"Of course I remember."

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other lovingly. They grasped each other's hand and gazed up at the blue sky.

"We should probably get back to class now," Eli suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Clare?"

She moved to look at him. "Hmm?"

"What in the hell are we going to do about KC?"

She thought for a while on this. "I don't know. Oh, God, I got so caught up in the moment. Eli, I-I'm… I'm scared."

"Hey, hey." He put his hand under her chin. "Whatever happens, we're in this together. You're not going to get rid of me that easy. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and away from that monster."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Eli."

With that, they stood up and walked threw the door to the roof with no idea where to go from here.

SIXTH PERIOD LOCKERS

It was now or never, Clare thought. He couldn't do anything if they were at school, and she would make sure that they never see each other outside school. She knew that if he ever did, he would try to kill her.

"You can do it, Clare," Eli whispered in her ear. "He's not going to hurt you. If he tries anything, I'm standing right here and I swear that nothing will happen. I promise."

She took a deep steadying breath, and walked up to KC.

"Hey, Clare-Bear," he said, smiling a crooked smile.

"KC, we have to talk," she said hastily.

"Okay, what about?"

She took a shuddering breath and said, "I want to break up. You promised me that you would never hit me again, which was obviously a lie, and I've put up with it long enough. We're done."

His nostrils flared like an angry bull preparing to charge. "Really? Are you SERIOUS?" he yelled, banging his fist hard on his locker, causing several people to freeze and stare at KC.

He got close to her face. "This isn't over, bitch." He slammed his locker and stormed down the hallway.

She laughed. It was over. It was finally over.

"Eli," she said with elation.

He stepped out from behind the wall. "You did it, Clare. It's all over." He grinned broadly.

She ran up to him and jumped into his opens arms, and wished she could stay there forever.

He suddenly stiffened. "Uh, Clare…"

She pulled back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Guess what we forgot?"

She shrugged.

"Clare, we didn't use protection."

She covered her mouth in disbelief and horror. "Oh, shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Change"

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy waited anxiously for the the timer to signal. Eli paced across the tiny bathroom, chewing his Sharpie-covered fingernails. Clare sat on the bathroom counter top, staring down at the timer.

"Hasn't it been three minutes yet?" he said curtly.

"No, not yet. Oh my God, Eli, what are we going to do if it's, you know, positive?"

He stopped pacing and looked up at her. "What can we do? You're parents would probably have a freaking heart attack, and my parents would ask you how I was."

She couldn't help but giggle softly at this. "That's a bit much, even for you're parents."

He raised one eyebrow.

_Ding!_

They both jumped at the sound of the timer going off. They walked over to the pregnancy tester, and stared at it.

"You check it," she said, not taking her eyes off the thing.

He looked at her questioningly. "You're kidding, right? You peed on it, you look first."

She pursed her lips in annoyance and reached for the tester. She looked down at the tiny screen, and her heart sank sickeningly, making her feel like throwing up.

"It's positive," she said distantly.

He looked down at the screen. "Oh my God, Clare."

"I'm gonna be sick." She dropped it on the ground, ran to the toilet, and vomited into the porcelain bowl. Eli rushed over and helped her up from the floor. She swayed drunkenly, as if she had difficulty remaining standing.

"Clare, we're gonna be parents. Parents!"

She looked at him confusingly. "You mean, you're not gonna leave?"

He laughed. "Why would I do that? This is both our faults, and no matter what happens or what you choose to do, I'm going to stick by you."

She smiled fondly at him. "Thank you." She thought for a moment. "But, what are we gonna do about my parents?"

"We can tell them together. I may wear a bulletproof vest when we do, though."

She laughed. "You actually might need one."

TWO DAYS LATER

Clare and Eli stood in front of the Edwards' home, petrified to move any farther.

Eli looked at her. "Are you ready for this?"

She took a shaky breath. "No, but what choice do I have?"

He smiled knowingly. "Let's do this."

Clare opened the door, and there her parents were, busying themselves with their daily tasks.

"Hey, Mom. Dad."

"Clare!" her mother shrilled. "I wasn't expecting you. Who's this?"

Clare deeply breath and just decided that it was best to go ahead and give them the news quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. "We need to talk."

These words caused her parents to stop doing their chores and look at her. "Clare, what's this about?"

"Please, just sit. We need to talk about something."

Her parents exchanged glances, but put their duties aside and made to sit on one of the sofas. Clare and Eli took a seat on the sofa opposite them.

Clare fidgeted nervously. "Okay, so, um, Mom and Dad, I have recently acquired information that might, well, actually, it will be of interest to you. See, I've been-"

Eli cut her off. "What Clare is stumbling on is that recently, we just found out that we- Clare and I- are," he took a long deep breath, "pregnant."

Silence deafened the room for a few seconds as this news reverberated around the room. Clare's mother was the first to break the stillness. "What? You're pregnant?"

"Clare Edwards, how could you let this happen?" her father shouted. "You shouldn't even be having sex, let alone not even using protection! You know, Darcy may have ended up being a bad seed, but I never expected anything so completely stupid from you, Clare!"

"Look, Dad, I don't care what you say or what Mom says. I want to keep this baby. I'm gonna keep this baby and raise it."

"Oh, no you're not! Not in this house, you're not! If you're going to actually go through with this, you are as of this moment no longer living in this house!"

Clare opened her mouth to object, but was cut off.

"That's my final word!"

Eli chimed in at this point. "If that is indeed the case, sir, then Clare is going to be staying with me."

"What?" her parents said in unison.

"Eli, now is really not the time..."

"Well, Clare! Looks like you've got everything all figured out! You are no longer welcome in this home!" her dad pointed toward the door. They got up and nearly jogged to reach the door before Clare's stampeding father could catch up to them. No sooner had they made it outside than the door came swinging shut behind them, slamming loudly.

Through the open window, Clare heard her father say, "No slut like that is allowed in this house."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Can't Kill Love"

Clare and Eli stood fixedly on Clare doorstep, shocked into silence by the statement made by Clare's father.

"He thinks I'm a slut, Eli. I was afraid of this," she whispered quietly. Heavy tears fell from her weary eyes.

Eli took her hand in his, lifted her chin, and looked deep into her eyes, his stare emerald green, Clare's an icy blue. "Everything will work out in the end. Your parents will come around. I promise."

"Promise is a really big word, Eli."

"They're your parents. They aren't going to refuse seeing their first grandchild. Clare, I will make you a promise right now. I'm going to stand by you and support your decisions every step from today. I will not abandon you. I love you so much, Clare, and I'm so, so sorry for everything that's happened."

She sniffled. "You really think my parents will come around?"

He smiled affectionately. "Absolutely."

She smiled weakly back at him, and wiped her eyes of tears. "Well, I think we should probably tell your parents now, considering that I kind of have to live with you now."

He laughed softly and grinned crookedly. "Yeah. Telling them is the part that I'm worried about. They might get a little too excited."

They jumped into Eli's hearse, lovingly given the name Morty, and drove to Eli's house.

Once there, it was much easier to walk in and tell them the news, since Eli's parents were so laid back and easygoing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy," she began. "I'm, uh, well, pregnant. My parents kicked me out and I have no where else to stay, so..."

"Don't even give it a second thought, Clare-Bell. We'd love to have you here," Bullfrog said kindly.

"Really? Thank you so much."

"I just have one question," his mother said. "Who's the father?"

Eli rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Well, um... I-I am."

Silence. Then, "You don't say!" Bullfrog exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna be a granddad! I'm so proud, Eli!"

A large grin played on Eli's mouth. "Really?"

"Hell yes, I'm proud!" he bellowed.

"So, Clare," his mother said excitedly. "How was Eli? We didn't raise him to be a bad lover, so-"

"Mom!" Eli yelled, cutting her off. "Please! Shall we not?"

Clare laughed, feeling more at home than she had felt in years.

TWO DAYS LATER: THE DOT

Clare and Eli sat together, laughing and joking like a real couple should; the falling out with Clare's parents and KC was now a distant memory.

"So, have you thought of some names?" Clare asked.

Eli took a drink. "Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking Morticia."

Clare laughed loudly. "Definitely not. If we're choosing from the Addams Family, it should be Wednesday, no contest."

"What about Anastasia?"

Clare thought on this. "It's a little old-fashioned, but it's kind of pretty."

Just as Eli was about to respond, he caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the front glass to see the one person that he viciously hated. It was KC Guthrie.

"Clare..."

She caught the look of malice on his face and immediately felt alarm. "What is it?"

He looked back at her. "It's KC."

Panic rushed over Clare and she began to freak out. "Oh my God, he's gonna find me in here, Eli. We have to get out of here. Now."

He just sat there for a second, gave a final fleeting glance of hatred towards KC, and said, "Good idea. Let's go the back way so he doesn't see us leave."

They get up from their seats and go to sneak out the back door. Just as they were about to round the corner, making them home free, when they hear a loud male voice yell, "Hey, Clare! I told you this wasn't over, bitch!"

"Clare, hurry! Get in Morty, and I'll take care of that pea brain."

"No, Eli, he'll hurt you!"

He almost wanted to concede, but he knew that he had to face KC. "I'll be okay. I'm promise."

She looked at him one last time, gripped his neck tightly, and kissed him intensely. "That's your incentive to not get hurt, okay?"

"I'll be okay."

She turned and walked quickly, since she couldn't run, toward the large hearse.

Eli turned to face Clare's attacker. He walked toward him until the were nearly nose to nose.

"Eli, get the hell out of my way. I have to have a little talk with my girlfriend."

"Um, I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, she dumped your sorry abusive ass."

KC pointed his long finger in Eli's face. "You better watch your step, Goldsworthy."

Eli slapped his hand back down to his side. "You should leave. Now." His voice had turned acidic.

"Fine by me. But first," KC punched Eli right in the jaw as hard as he could, nearly causing him to fall.

"You wanna play that game?" Eli punched KC in the exact same spot, but Eli's punch was much harder, knocking KC to the ground, unconscious.

Eli turned without a backward glance and walked back to Clare, stirring nervously in the seat. He got in the car and looked at Clare. "I knocked him out. With that kind of a blow, he probably won't even remember seeing us here today."

"Eli, your lip is bleeding," she said worriedly.

"Oh." Until then, he hadn't even noticed. "So it is."

She sighed, relieved. "Eli, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Oh, but I do, actually. If it weren't for you, I'd still be with him right now."

He breathed heavily, staring at her, marveling at her. He knew that he wouldn't, couldn't ever be with anyone that made him happier. "Clare, I was going to wait a while to do this, but..."

"What?" she said, curious.

He took a long, steady breath and said. "Clare, will you marry me?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Won't be able to write for a little while, but please keep reading and I hope you like my little Clare and Eli love story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mine

"You wanna get married?" Clare repeated in disbelief.

He smiled confidently. "More than anything. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I want you, forever. Nothing can change that. So, what do you say?"

Clare just stared, open-mouthed, completely taken aback by this sudden proposal. "Yes, Eli. Yes, I'll marry you."

He grinned widely and they leaned in and kissed ardently and enthusiastically.

"This is perfect," Clare said when they parted.

"You know what happens now?"

Clare squinted slightly in confusion. "What?"

"We kinda have to tell the entire school that you're pregnant."

Clare grinned sardonically. "Goody."

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Are you really telling me that Saint Clare is _pregnant_ and is now going to be getting _married_?" Alli said in disbelief.

Clare smiled at her. "Yes, and believe me, it was more surprising to me that it is to you."

Alli shook her head in complete shock. "Well, thanks for the heads up."

"Why?"

"Now, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't throw you a baby shower? Then, of course, after that, there's the bridal shower, which has to be after you get your body back after the baby."

Clare laughed and rolled her eyes. "No baby or bridal showers. Please."

"I make no promises."

Clare giggled.

"So, if you and KC are broken up, then who's the father?"

"Eli."

Alli gasped. "No way! You two? Holy shit, Clare, since when did you're life become West Side Story?"

LATER THAT DAY

"She's what?" Adam repeated, widening his large eyes.

"I told you five times already. Clare is pregnant."

"I'm actually still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that you've got yourself a new girlfriend after Julia and everything."

Eli sighed. "It took me a while, but I finally realized that I've got to stop living in the past and get on with my life. And I want Clare to be part of that."

"So be a good boyfriend! Don't impregnate her, for God's sake!"

He laughed. "It just sort of happened. It wasn't exactly planned or anything, all things considered..."

"What do you mean by 'all things considered'? What, did you guys do it on the roof or something?"

Eli looked at the ground and bit his lip.

"Oh my God, Eli! You guys did it on the roof?"

Eli covered Adam's mouth to muffle his loud tone. "Shut up! Stop talking so loud, dumb-ass! You think I want people knowing that Clare and I had sex on the school roof?"

"Sorry. But, honestly, I'm happy for you, man. Clare's a great girl, and you guys are, though I really hate watching you two lovebirds, very cute together."

"Alright, that's enough. Don't go soft on me, man."

Adam laughed. "Never."

EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Things had never gone quite so well for Eli and Clare as they did in the past eight months. It was so easy for them to be with each other, it almost didn't seem real, like a dream. They had spent these months getting ready for the baby to come, the baby that would turn both their lives upside down. At around five months, they went to the doctor and found out that it was a girl, so, after much debate, they had decided that her name would be Sienna Lilac Goldsworthy. They had cleared out an unused office in their house to use as a nursery, and positively filled it with baby clothes and furniture. They had done everything possible to prepare for Sienna's arrival, but the thought of it's close approach was still a scary one, no matter how much you think you prepare.

By this point, Clare was very large, and anyone could see now that Clare was pregnant. VERY pregnant.

KC had not been a bother to them for a long time, since he had been put in jail for a year for setting fire to an abandoned building with Fitz and Bianca. All was well for Eli and Clare, and nothing seemed to get in the way.

Then came Clare's due date. It was a Thursday, so Eli and Clare were going to school that day. Since it wasn't unheard of for the baby to be born at least a week after the due date, they didn't worry about it.

"Are you anywhere close to being ready for Mrs. Dawes' test?" Clare asked him on the way.

"That's a trick question, right?"

Clare laughed, but cut off abruptly. Her head shot up and she clutched her giant stomach.

Eli looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked strained. "I-I think my water broke, Eli."

His eyes widened. "Is this it?"

She screamed slightly. "Yep. Yep, this is the big one."

Eli sped down the road toward the hospital, ignoring stop signs and red lights to get to the hospital. They reached the hospital and he guided her inside the Emergency room part of the hospital.

"My girlfriend's having her baby!" he yelled at a nurse She jumped up and retrieved a wheelchair. Clare sat in it, groaning in pain.

"Clare, I'm right here! What can I do?"

"Before you go in there with me, call your parents and tell them to get here and fast."

The nurse wheeled Clare through a set of doors and into a room. Eli pulled out his phone and hastily dialed his home number.

"Hello?" Bullfrog said from the other end.

"Dad, it's time. We're havin' a baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that I haven't added onto the story in forever, and I'm SORRY! I've been so busy lately with school and crap, so hopefully this makes up for it! Thanks for R&R!**

Chapter 7: "Never Again"

Twelve hours of strenuous labor later, passed all the pain and fear, Clare gave birth to a seven pound nine ounce baby girl, with Eli standing right beside her, holding her hand and encouraging her to keep going past the exhaustion and agony.

Clare had to stay in the hospital for only a few more hours, and she would be discharged. After cleaning the baby, the doctors returned her to Clare, and she saw her child for the first time. She had a head full of jet black hair, the exact shade of black that Eli's hair was.

"She looks like you, Eli," Clare said, allowing Eli to hold his baby. He stared down at the child, the paternal instinct and the desire to protect this child at any cost immediately sweeping over him like a tidal wave of emotion.

"Clare, she's gorgeous."

"I know."

It was then that Eli's parents came in quietly.

"Are we allowed to come in yet?" his mother whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Eli said, looking at his mother, puzzled.

"Oh, I don't know! Oh, Clare, she's amazing!"

Eli gently and grudgingly placed Sienna into his mother's arms. She looked down lovingly into the baby's face.

"You're hogging all the attention! Let me hold her." Bullfrog exclaimed. He carefully took the baby and coddled it in his arms.

The doctor walked in and announced that Clare was cleared to leave. He brought in a wheel chair and Clare sat gingerly in it, holding Sienna as they wheeled her out to Eli's hearse. To say that the doctor was surprised to find Morty there instead of an actual car would have been and understatement.

When Eli, Clare, and Sienna were safely in the hearse, Eli burst into laughter.

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Did you see the look on that guy's face?"

Clare laughed at this as well. "I think we should probably get out of here before he calls the cops."

Eli laughed again, and put Morty into gear.

THREE NIGHTS LATER

The time was two in the morning. Everyone was sound asleep in the Goldsworthy house, including the newborn Sienna Lilac. Eli, being the lightest sleeper, was supposed to be on call in case Sienna woke up. He and Clare slept peacefully, undisturbed by the lightly falling January snow outside their window.

Eli woke with a start. He knew that he heard something downstairs. The pit of his stomach tangled into knots, signaling that it wasn't just paranoia talking. He attempted to get out of bed without waking Clare, but he was unsuccessful.

"Is it Sienna?" she said sleepily.

He shook his head. "There's something downstairs. I'm gonna go check it out." He pulled a pistol out of his bedside table and held it tightly.

"Eli, a gun?" Clare said pleadingly.

He looked at her aghast. "What if someone broke in, Clare? Do you think I'm gonna try to have a nice friendly chat with him?"

She looked as if she might object for a moment, but then nodded, conceding.

Eli gripped the gun tightly in his fingers, sweat pouring from them as he descended the staircase. He knew how he was supposed to clear a room, so he backed against the wall to avoid any surprises. He saw the light on in his kitchen, and immediately knew that this was the source of his suspicions. He attempted stealth as he crept toward the doorway in silence, but his foot had landed on a loose board, making the wood creak and revealing him to the intruder.

And to Eli's complete and utter astonishment, around the corner leading into the kitchen, came KC Guthrie, wielding a kitchen knife.

Eli's jaw dropped. "KC? But, I-I thought that you were-"

"In jail?" he said, his eyes cold and unfeeling, "Well, you were obviously wrong. Got out two days ago on good behavior."

Eli snorted a laugh beneath his breath.

"I heard a few rumors about you and Clare when I was released. I had to come by here to see for myself if they're true."

Eli smirked. "And what rumors were those exactly?"

"Well, maybe I should ask you and your future wife that, Pops."

Eli whipped around for a brief instant to see Clare nearly in tears behind him. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

KC smiled. "Hey, there, sweet cheeks. So, did you and Mr. Emo-tastic over here get it on and produce a little munchkin?"

Eli stepped forward slightly. "You better watch your tone, Guthrie. I'm the one with a gun here."

"Is that a threat?" KC replied almost playfully.

"Dude, you really might want to get out of here now. I think that it would be very unfortunate for you if somehow your PO found out about your little midnight breaking and entering."

KC laughed softly. "So I go back to jail. It doesn't matter because I won't rest until your little girl toy over there has taken here last breath."

Eli cocked the hammer back, making the gun ready to fire. "Take one step toward her, and I'll shoot you. I can't get charged with anything if it's self-defense, KC. Then, where will your ridiculous plan be? In the grave with you."

KC stood there, trying to think over what Eli had said, lowering the knife slowly in the process.

"Screw this. It's not worth my time. You both go and have your little family life. But mark my words, it's never gonna last. Cause nothing lasts forever. Right, Clare?"

Clare had been silently crying behind Eli. He lowered the gun to his side and looked at her apologetically. "KC, just go."

"If I find out that you said even a single syllable to my PO-"

"GO!" Eli yelled. KC dropped the knife and walked over to the kitchen door leading outside, where the glass had been broken through to enter the house. The door slammed behind him with a sickening shudder.

Eli put the gun on the floor and put his arms around Clare to comfort her.

"That was terrifying, Eli. He was in the house. OUR house," she sobbed.

"I know, I know. It's alright. He's gone and he's never coming back."

She sniffed. "I really hope you're right."

He looked at her and kissed her briefly on the mouth. "Come on. We need to go back to sleep."

They ascended the stairs, Eli's arm around Clare's shoulders and hers around his waist, when they heard Sienna burst into wails and shrieks.

They groaned. "I got it," Eli sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "The Way I Loved You"

After the incident with KC, Eli didn't let Clare out of his sight. To Clare, it felt like he was following her everywhere, and she began to feel suffocated. She did love Eli more than anything besides Sienna, but lately he had been acting more like an overprotective father than a boyfriend.

One day, Eli and Clare decided to stay home with Sienna and let Eli's parents go to work, since Sienna had a cold. Clare was doing the dishes and Eli was giving Sienna her bottle, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She faltered for a moment. "Of course."

"Do you still think about KC? You know, before he was like that?"

She dropped a dish in the sink and wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist. She turned around to face Eli. "Sometimes. Why?"

"Well, I was just curious, since something had to have attracted you to him in the first place..."

She looked him the face intensely. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just saying that-"

"I dated him because he was the first guy that came along that didn't think I was either gross or only saw me as Darcy Edward's little sister. He was the first guy to give me any attention, good or bad."

Eli sighed and looked at Sienna for a minute. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You know I would never do that, right?"

She huffed. "Yeah, I know that."

Eli smiled crookedly; God, Clare loved that smile. "Good."

She smiled back and turned around. "Dammit. We're out of paper towels."

Eli laid Sienna down in her play pin. "I'll go get some."

"No, Eli, you don't have to right now."

"It'll be only a second. Will you be okay by yourself? I'm not sure about leaving you by yourself..."

"Eli, go. I'm fine."

He hesitated for a moment. "Okay." He kissed her fleetingly. "I won't be gone long at all. I'll be back before you know it."

"Eli..."

"Right." He shut the door softly behind him.

Clare walked over to Sienna and picked her up, cradling her in her arms. "Daddy's been acting really funny lately, huh? If he's this bad now, just imagine what will happen when you're all grown up."

Eli rushed into the store, determined to be in and out in thirty seconds flat. He couldn't leave Clare alone for long. KC could be back any second, and if he found her alone... He didn't want to think about what could happen and what he would do to KC's face.

He picked up the paper towels, walked through the only empty lane and stood fidgeting with the inside of his pockets uneasily while the cashier scanned the towels. He paid hurriedly and walked out of the store, walking fast enough to get a few strange looks, but not fast enough to arouse suspicions of security.

He jumped into Morty and drove back down the street toward his house. He white-knuckled it the whole way, stressing over absolutely nothing. He pulled the hearse along the side of the road and leaped out, impressed by his own good timing.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Eli turned his head to see who had just called him, of all people _gorgeous_, and the culprit was Jenna Middleton.

"Jenna, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I really like the way you say my name, hot stuff."

Eli backed away uncomfortably. "Whoa, um, Jenna, I don't even know you."

"Oh, but I know you, Eli. I've been watching you, and trust me, I like what I see. I like it a lot." She leaned in, looking like she was about to kiss him, but he dodged and began walking backwards.

"Look, Jenna, I'm sure that you're a really nice girl, but-"

She laughed. "Oh, Eli, I'm not a nice girl. You really don't know me, do you?"

He half laughed and half shuddered. "Um, I should probably get inside, you know, cause Clare's waiting for me, and-"

She put her finger to his lips and grabbed his tie so he couldn't move. "Stop talking about her, Eli. In fact, don't talk at all." She put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in for a huge open-mouthed kiss.

Just then, Clare bursts through the front door of the house. "Eli, what the HELL?"

Jenna quickly pulled Eli against her as she backed against the side of the hearse, making loud moaning noises. "Eli! You said she was out!"

Eli's mouth lay agape, stunned into silence by the confusion and horror of the situation. "Clare, I-"

"Eli Goldsworthy, why the FUCK were you making out with-with JENNA?" Her voice cracked as tears flooded her eyes.

"No, no, no, Clare, it's not what you think-"

"Then what is it, Eli? I just saw you making out with her, so what the hell am I supposed to think?" she weeped, shaking her head and turning around to walk back in the house.

"Clare!" Eli said, throwing Jenna off of him and running toward the fast closing door.

He heard something upstairs, so he took them two at a time and looked into his room to find Clare packing her things.

"Whoa, Clare, please don't do this!" he begged getting between her and the bag, lifting her face to look into his own. "Clare, that wasn't what it looked like."

She tried to get away, but he wasn't moving, so she slapped him hard across the face. His head whipped to the side and he tried working his jaw back out.

"Clare, please believe me. She just came up to me in the middle of the street and started making out with me!"

She shoved him out of her way and grabbed Sienna's clothes out of the dresser. "Isn't that convenient? Some girl that goes to our school that you barely know just waltz right up to you, grabbed your face and started frenching you?"

He looked wide-eyed back at her. "Yes!"

She shook her head and laughed without humor. "Right." She kept backing there things through Eli's pleas and begging to implore her to listen. These efforts he made were, however, futile. She got Sienna from the play pin and held her, braced on her hip.

Eli was crying heavily, on the brink of hysterics. "Clare, PLEASE. BELIEVE ME."

"Eli, you're a father. You could have at least thought of your daughter! Your only daughter, Eli!"

He sobbed. "Please don't leave, Clare. I swear to you, it was HER. I would never have done that. Please."

She cried also, but to a lesser extent; all her good tears had dried up long ago.

"I wish I could believe that." With that, she walked out, not sure where exactly to go, leaving Eli slumped against the wall, sobs of pain reverberating through the silent rooms like a mundane, hollow, barren heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I haven't written in about 4 months, and I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! Hopefully, this makes up for it. More chapters are to come soon! Remember to R&R your compliments and constructive criticism.**

Chapter 9: "On My Own"

Clare drove distractedly down the highway, her mind reeling from the betrayal that seemed so uncharacteristic of Eli. Could he have been telling the truth when he said that it hadn't been what it appeared to be? Jenna was incredibly notorious for stealing people's boyfriends, but Clare didn't want to take any chances.

She tried to think of places to go, but not many of her friend's parents would take kindly to a teen mother and her child. Her whole world felt as if it was imploding down on her and that she could do nothing to stop the fallout. She should have known that the levees of her seemingly perfect life would fail her eventually and allow for pain to once again flood her thoughts.

The only name that kept popping into her head repeatedly, the one that seemed the only temporary glue to mend her problems, was Fitz. She and Fitz had recently begun speaking again. When Eli wasn't home one day, he had come by their house in the pounding rain with a deep gash below his eye. He said that he had been released from prison that day, and that before he was set to be released, he was jumped in the prison cafeteria. They had used the makeshift knife and cut his face. He had no one else to go to since his mother and father weren't in his life. Since that day, they had been talking almost every day over the phone and he had gotten a job and an apartment.

She reached his second level apartment building, which was much nicer than she had been expecting. She knocked on the door and he answered, shirtless.

_Oh, sugar_, she thought to herself.

"Clare? What are you…?" He trailed off staring at Sienna perched on Clare's hip.

"I know that this is rather sudden and I-I'm asking a lot of you, but I was wondering if we-meaning Sienna and myself-could live with you for a little while? Eli and I got into a nasty fight and… well, we really have nowhere else to go. Only until I get back on my feet and find a place."

He considered this for a moment. "As kind as you've been to me since prison, even after everything, of course."

Clare smiled, which felt like somewhat of an unfamiliar expression after the day she'd had. "Really?"

"Yes. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Her backed away from the door and revealed his small apartment to Clare.

It was surprisingly homey. He had large, cushiony sofas and a flat screen TV that was currently displaying a football game.

"Where you expecting dungeons and shackles?" he said teasingly.

She chuckled. "Something like that. You have really done well for yourself, Fitz."

He smiled, "I'll go get your things."

"Thanks." She took Sienna into the spare bedroom and laid her down in the bed. She would have to go and buy a crib later, so she would sleep in the bed for now. Once she had been lulled to sleep, Clare walked back out t see her suitcase propped against a sofa and Fitz lounging on another, eyes fixed on the football game.

"What's so interesting about this junk, anyway?"

He laughed. "Some people just won't ever understand it."

She, too, laughed, and took the seat beside him.

He looked at her, and then cleared his throat. "So, are you and Eli… broken up?"

Clare sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. It's hard to say for sure."

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

He nodded. "I understand. If you do, I'm always here to listen."

She looked at him. "Thank you, Fitz."

Their gazed lingered, both looking at each other. They inched closer together, not caring to avoid the inevitable, and kissed, slowly at first, and then passionately. He gripped the back of her neck firmly. They came to their senses, realized what they were doing, and parted suddenly. They stared quizzically at each other, and awkwardly parted, attempting to get their minds focused on anything but what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: "The Story of Us"

Sleep didn't come easily for Clare that night. She was so used to having Eli's strong arms wrapped around her instead of a warm bundle that was Sienna laying next to her. She was used to the soft snoring of Bullfrog down the hall instead of the deep silence of Fitz sleeping. She tried to stop thinking of that kiss, but it was hard not to. Had she really wanted to do that? Or was it because she was so hurt by Eli's betrayal?

She managed to push her thoughts aside and stop her mind reeling long enough to fall into an uncomfortable dreamless sleep.

That morning she woke at five to the sound of Sienna stirring next to her. She got up and took her into the kitchen to make her a bottle. She found a note on the counter that read, "Gone to work. I'll be back at around four. You're welcome to anything in the house. What's mine is yours! Fitz."

Clare went into the living room and turned on the TV. That is mostly what she did for the entire day. She couldn't really do anything else with Sienna, and she still couldn't bring herself to contact Eli about yesterday. She knew that as soon as she heard his voice that she would melt and want to come home, but she knew that if he really was cheating on her that he would do it again, and she didn't want to expose Sienna to that environment.

In order to prevent chronic boredom, Clare decided to call Alli and tell her what happened.

"So, you saw Jenna and Eli making out?"

Clare sighed. "It sounds crazy, but yeah, that's what I saw."

"Jeez, Clare," Alli said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. Jenna has a bad reputation for stealing

"Fiancé, remember?"

Alli gasped. "Oh my God, that's right. I'm gonna kick Jenna's fat ass."

"Alli…"

She huffed. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's not my place, but someone needs to!"

Clare sighed again. "I don't know anymore, Alli. Is this really what it feels like to be falling apart slowly and just losing yourself? I love him so much, Alli, and I know in my heart that he loves me too. He has done everything possible to make me comfortable and I felt at home with him. It just doesn't make sense that he would cheat on me."

There was a brief silence. "Clare, you should talk to him. Let him explain himself or something. Clare, it might not be what you think. I know that you saw them making out, but do you really even know if Eli was kissing her back?"

Clare opened her mouth to reply, but could not seem to find words. It was like they had gotten stuck in her throat.

"Alli, forget I even called. I'm not talking to Eli about what happened. In fact, I'm just not going to talk to him ever. I know what I saw and I'm not willing to discuss the matter with him. Bye, Alli." She hung up before Alli had the chance to respond.

Clare burst into tears. She had to keep the sounds of her sobs muffled because of Sienna napping. She felt at a loss for what to do. She pushed aside every feeling she had that she needed to talk to Eli about the situation, and she swore to herself, as she lay crying on Fitz's sofa, that she would never speak to Eli again.

It was then that Fitz walked in and saw Clare sobbing uncontrollably. He rushed over to her and tried to comfort her, without even knowing the reason for her episode.

"It's okay, Clare. I'm here."

She dried her tears and sniffled, looking up at him. He had been there for her at a time when no one else was. She loved him, and knew that she could be happy with him. He knew that he could make her happy and that he loved her dearly.

They stared at each other, each thinking the same thing, each avoiding the facts for as long as possible.

"Clare, I…"

"… Fitz…"

"Mark."

She gulped. "Mark, do you like me?"

"Yes. Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

She exhaled a shuddering breath. "Yes."

"Clare, do you want to be with me?"

"Maybe."

He smiled. "Good enough for me."

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

**CLIFFHANGER! Keep reading and reviewing and thank you guys for actually reading this! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a long chapter, but it's a really good one and a LOT happens in this one. :P**

Chapter 11: Heart Skips A Beat"

"So where should we go to celebrate tonight?" Mark asked Clare.

She looked at him and smirked coyly. "What are we celebrating?"

He smiled crookedly back at her. "Ten amazing years together, that's what?"

She returned a smile. "Sienna, honey? Would you come here, please?"

A girl with long, pitch-black hair down to the small of her back and large, crystal blue eyes framed by thick, dark lashes rounded the corner of the hallway into the living room. "Yeah, Mom?"

"How would you like to go to Aunt Alli's house tonight? You would get to see Jaden and Adele and Uncle Dave."

Sienna grinned broadly, displaying a missing tooth on the bottom row. "Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mommy!"

She trotted off back to her room. "Finish your homework first!" Clare said as an afterthought.

Mark smiled. "She really loves Alli and Dave, doesn't she?"

"I did make Alli Sienna's godmother, and I think that she's a good influence on her. She's always so happy to go there."

"Yeah."

"The point is that now we've got the whole night to ourselves." She put her arms around his shoulders and moved closer to him.

He laughed under his breath. "Whatever will we do with our time?"

"Maybe a little bit of this." She kissed him softly. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ewww!" Sienna yelled. Clare and Mark jumped apart and saw the horrified and disgusted look plastered on her face. "Could you guys do that whenever I'm not around?"

Clare chuckled awkwardly. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely." Sienna shuddered.

Clare drove her down the street to Alli and Dave's house. Dave was working as a police officer and Alli worked as the youngest ever advanced physics professor at Smithdale Community College.

Clare let Sienna run around with Alli's kids Jaden and Adele.

"Sorry to spring this on you suddenly, but Mark and I are going out tonight for our ten-year and, well, we both really want the house to ourselves tonight."

Alli waved her hands away animatedly. "Don't worry about it. So it's really been ten years, and he still hasn't proposed yet?"

"Well, no, but I have a good feeling about tonight."

"If he does, what are you gonna say?"

Clare opened her mouth to reply, but somehow couldn't.

Alli's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Of course I do. I would say yes. I love Mark."

Alli pursed her lips and lowered her voice. "And what about Eli? Have you even talked to him to see how he is in the past ten years?"

Clare clenched her teeth. "I told you that I never wanted to see him or speak to him again. Why would you even bring him up?"

She huffed. "Because I think that there's a lot of unresolved feelings there. Feelings that you've been fighting all these years that-"

"I have to go. I'll pick Sienna up in the morning."

"Bye, Mommy!"

Clare turned and hugged her. "Bye, baby." She walked out the door and drove quickly back down the road, her mind reeling, wondering, worrying, about Eli Goldsworthy.

**DEGRASSI STREET BAR**

Eli sat at the wooden bar on a rickety bar stool, wielding a half empty glass of Jack Daniels. Every year since Clare left on this day, he commuted to the bar and had himself a one man pity party. He was very successful as the lead editor of the Gothic Tales magazine, and he had many close friends, including Adam still. But tonight was his night to sit alone in a bar and pray for Clare to return.

_An atheist is praying. What irony_, Eli thought to himself bitterly.

"Drowning her memories away?"

Eli turned to see Adam, who was now officially Adam, staring at him. He walked over and sat beside Eli.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked him.

"A Scotch, please."

The bartender walked off.

Eli tapped the glass on the bar. "I can't keep doing this to myself, Adam. Why can't I just accept that she's gone?"

"Because you still love her. And she has your only child that you have never seen grown up."

He sighed. "That was rhetorical."

Adam sighed too. "Eli, you've had ten years to find her and get her back. Why haven't you?"

He thought about this for a moment. "Because I do love her. She's better off without me. So is Sienna."

Adam laughed humorlessly. "Spare me the self pity. She wants you. That little girl needs her father. You know that. But yet you sit here, in this bar, every year on the same day feeling sorry for yourself, drinking away your memory of her little by little."

"I know." Eli was close to tears. "I love her now as much as I did ten years ago, Adam. That's why I have to let her go."

"You don't have to, Eli. You never had to. But now it's too late because Fitz is gonna propose to her." Adam closed his mouth and knew instantly that he shouldn't have said it.

"What? You'e been talking to Fitz?"

"He's not a bad guy, Eli. I can see why she thinks that she's in love with him. But guess what?"

Eli looked up from his glass wearily. "What?"

"He's not you."

**DEGRASSI PARK**

"I had no idea that that restaurant was even there. That was amazing, Mark," Clare said as she and Mark walked through the park hand in hand, only being able to see by moonlight.

"I'm just full of surprises."

She smiled at him. "You certainly are."

Mark took a deep breath. "Listen, there's something that I want to ask you, Clare."

"What?"

He stood in front of her. "You remember when you asked me if I loved you, and I said yes?"

She chuckled. "Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Well, now I'm asking you. Do you love me?"

Clare was ready with a response, but something stopped her from saying it instantly. She hesitated slightly, and swallowed. "Yes."

He paused questioningly, but brushed it aside. "Now I can ask you what I really wanted to ask you."

He got on one knee, and Clare gasped loudly.

"Clare, do you want to be married to me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want to be married to you."

He smiled widely. "Fantastic."

He placed the ring on her finger and stood up to hug her tightly. As he held her, he asked, "What about Sunday?"

"What about it?" she asked.

"Let's get married Sunday. I know it's only a few days away, but why wait?"

"Yeah. That would be great," she replied. Even though she tried to sound enthused, he could feel her stiffen against him.

Thoughts of doubt at this moment filled her mind, but she brushed them off. Just pre-wedding jitters. That's what it was. That's all it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Also a long chapter, but I just can't manage to end it earlier than this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: "Back To December"

Clare had another sleepless night, like she always does on this night. It's been ten years since she walked out on Eli, and she still thought about him every day, every hour, every minute. It wasn't like she didn't try to stop thinking about him, but she simply couldn't. Did she even want to forget? After all these years, Clare could barely remember the bad times and even the reason for her leaving. She only thought of the happy memories and how he made her feel like she deserved the world, like he could give her the world. But things have changed between them. Or had they?

"Babe, what are you doing?" Mark said, sitting up in their bed. She had been staring out the window all this time.

"Just thinking."

"Well, come back to bed. You're gonna be tired tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yeah. Alright." She laid back down next to him. He put his arm around her, like always, only this time, Clare noticed a nearly imperceptible difference in the way he felt compared to how Eli felt. She laid there, looking out the window at the full, yellowing moon, and a single tear fell from her eyes.

**ELI'S HOUSE: SAME NIGHT**

Eli laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking once again about Clare. Ten years of his life he wasted on booze and self pity he could have been trying to find her. But Eli felt like she needed time to think about things. And now she's getting married to Fitz.

But can he stop her? How would she feel if she saw him after all these years? How could he be sure that she still felt the same way about him as he felt about her? How did he know that she even said yes to Fitz's proposal in the first place? All these questions played through his mind on a film reel all night. He couldn't relax his mind long enough to fall asleep at all.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

He got out of bed that morning at around six to go to work. He grabbed his keys and jumped into Morty. Even after ten years, Eli still kept Morty in running condition. He loved that 'car' too much to give it up anytime soon. He drove to his office building and parked Morty about a block away.

As he walked down the sidewalk to the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Clare Edwards was standing in front of the entrance to his office, clearly waiting for something. Despite himself, Eli smiled widely. She was just as beautiful as he saw her now as she was ten years ago. Like before, motherhood suited her.

He closed the distance between them in a few strides. "Clare?"

She turned to look at him, and their eyes met. She grinned uneasily. "Eli. I knew I would find you here."

He laughed shakily. "Yeah, I kind of work here now."

"Listen, um, I was kind of hoping that we could talk. Maybe somewhere old and familiar? Like The Dot?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Umm, yeah, I guess I could. You mean now?"

"Unless you really have to be somewhere?"

He stammered, shocked by the sudden meeting and desire to talk. "No, no, I-I'm just a little surprised, I guess."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I have some... unresolved things that I need to talk about."

**THE DOT**

When they walked in, it looked exactly the same as it always had. It brought both of them feelings of nostalgia.

"So," Eli said as he drank a black coffee, "what did you want to talk about?"

Clare fidgeted with the hem on her sleeve, and Eli knew that this was what she did when she was nervous. "Well, last night... Fitz proposed to me."

Eli gulped away his retort and instead said, "Congratulations. You must be really happy."

"Well, see, that's just it."

He looked up at her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I do love Fitz, but it just seems like something is missing. He's taken care of me and... Sienna."

At the mention of his daughter's name, Eli flinched slightly.

"He's been everything that any girl would kill for. All of that being said..."

"You think that something's missing."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's just a case of nerves... I don't know."

Eli gripped the cup with both hands. "I wanna know something. Why did you come to me, after all this time, and talk to me about your relationship problems?"

"I-I don't know, Eli. It seemed like the best idea at the time. I'm-I'm sorry, I guess. For not speaking to you in years and just springing this on you. I just... I don't really have anyone else that I can confide in with this."

"What about Alli?"

She rolled her eyes. "Alli got on my case yesterday for not talking to you. She said that... that I still had feelings for you."

Eli swallowed. He felt like a rock was lodged in his throat, as if he had just dry swallowed a large pill. "And... do you?"

"Well, I have to be going. I have to go pick up Sienna from Alli's house." She got up hurriedly and walked out the door, Eli trailing close behind.

"Clare, you didn't drive here. You took the bus. You'll at least have to wait a half an hour to leave. At least let me drive you."

"No, that's fine. I'll wait."

He sighed in frustration. "Clare..."

"Fine. Drive me."

They walked over to Morty and Eli tried starting it up. Nothing happened. He tried again. The old engine choked and sputtered, but nothing happened once again.

"Dammit, Eli! Damn you and your decrepit old death machine!"

Eli gasped. "Morty can hear you, Clare!"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do, Eli?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

As soon as he said those words, thunder rumbled through the overcast sky and rain began pouring down on them.

Clare groaned. "Well, this is just wonderful."

Eli turned to her. "We can't just sit here until the rain stops. We can run to my house. It's not that far from here."

Clare sighed heavily. "It looks like I don't really have that much of a choice."

With that, they opened the doors and started down the sidewalk, running like they were teenagers again. Unconsciously, they gripped hands so they wouldn't lose track of each other. They had a few run-ins with people, and nearly knocked over an elderly couple. They screamed profanities at them all the way down the street, making them both laugh loudly. They finally reached Eli's house, and they were completely soaked from head to toe. He opened the door and the barged into the house, still laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face?" Eli breathed through the laughter.

"His face? I was more focused on the colorful words coming out of his mouth."

They continued to laugh harder. As it receded, they looked into each other's eyes, and without thought, without a preconceived notion, they kissed. It was as if they had never been apart at all. They melded together perfectly and seamlessly.

Suddenly, Eli pulled back. "Go home, Clare. You can't do this. We can't do this."

She appeared stunned at first, but slowly nodded, and turned to walk out. Before she could do so, he grabbed her arm, making her turn around.

"I'm sorry, Clare."

She nodded again, then walked outside. She walked back into town and waited at the bus stop, since it had now stopped raining.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has stuck with my little love story to the very end. This story was like my baby and thanks to everyone for all the praise for it. I think that there will be only one more chapter after this one, so the explosive ending is approaching!**

**Keep R&R!**

Chapter 13: "If This Was A Movie"

"What's been bothering you, Clare?" Mark asked her that night.

Clare looked at him. "Nothing. I'm just tired. Stayed up too late last night, I suppose."

He furrowed his eyebrows, as if he were about to object. "I just can't help but think that you're hiding something from me, that's all. But if you say that nothing's wrong, then I'll stop bothering you about it."

"Everything's fine, really," she said, flashing him a quick smile.

"Mommy?" Sienna yelled from her room.

"Sweetie, if you're gonna talk to me, come in here. Mommy doesn't want to yell."

She walked into the living room. "Mommy, I need to ask you something." She looked at Mark fixedly. "Alone."

"Hon, let me talk to her," Clare told him in a low voice. He stood and walked into his bedroom.

Sienna went to sit down next to her mother. "Mommy, at Aunt Alli's house, I saw a picture of you, Aunt Alli, Uncle Dave, and someone else that I don't know. He looks like me, though. He has black hair like me. Who was that man, Mommy?"

Clare felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. She remembered years ago, she, Alli, Dave, and Eli were on a field trip, they went to a bird sanctuary in the woods and everyone decided to take pictures. She never thought that Alli would have that picture framed in her house, especially since Sienna was always over there.

Clare sighed deeply. She knew that one day this conversation was coming, and whether she was ready to have it or not, that day was today.

"Sienna, that man in picture that looks like you, that is your real dad."

She looked a little confused at first. "Daddy lives here. That's not Daddy."

She sighed again, fighting back tears. "No, Sienna. The man in the picture is your real father. The man living here has been in your life since you were a baby. Your real dad and I used to be together, but we got into a fight, and I never spoke to him after that. That was when I got together with the man you think is your father."

She seemed to be thinking this over. She started crying. "Mommy, why? Why don't I know my real daddy? Why is he-" she pointed to the bedroom door "-pretending to be Daddy?"

"Sienna, I'm sorry for not telling you all this time. I wanted to protect you from this. I didn't want you to get hurt. But please don't treat him any different now, because he's acted as a father to you when your real dad was never around."

She sighed, and in that moment, she looked so completely grown up. "Mommy, I know that. I'm not mad at you or Daddy. I'm mad at my real daddy. He doesn't even want to see me?"

Clare sniffed and wiped away a small tear. "I don't know, honey. But I'm so glad that you know now."

She hugged her daughter tightly and was so thankful that she had taken the whole thing so well.

"So," said Clare. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married this weekend, so guess what that means?"

Sienna smiled slightly. "What?"

"That means you get to be the flower girl. The flower girl gets to carry a basket full of flower petals and walk in front of Alli and throw them down the aisle. Would you like that?"

She gave an open-mouthed smile with a theatrical gasp. "Yeah, that sounds great! Do I wear a dress, though?" she added, the thought slightly dampening her mood.

"Yes, and I know you don't like dresses, but it's gonna be fun anyway, because everyone's gonna be there. We're gonna go get your dress today, so go get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Okay!" She darted down the hall and back to her room. Clare breathed a sigh of relief. Mark walked back out of the room.

"Did you here all of that?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah. She took it well."

Clare nodded. "I know, thank God."

"While you girls go dress shopping, I'm off to rent tuxedoes. Wedding's in two days, so I don't exactly have very long to prepare."

**ELI'S HOUSE**

"So, you guys, like, made out? I mean, _really_ made out?" Adam asked Eli.

"Yeah, we really did. And I stopped her."

Adam's jaw dropped, gawking at Eli. "Why did you do that, dumb-ass?"

Eli huffed. "Because I didn't want her making a mistake, okay?"

"So let me get this straight. You sit around feeling sorry for yourself over Clare for ten solid years, and when you finally have the chance to profess your undying love to her, you stop her and tell her to leave. I just don't get you, man. I really don't."

"That's because you've never been there. She got caught up in the moment, in the memories, just like I did for a while. But I had to stop her. I didn't stop her last time and she wound up pregnant, remember? I've gotta at least do something right."

Adam shook his head. "Dude, getting Clare pregnant ten years ago was probably the best thing that happened to you two. It made you both realize that you couldn't and didn't want to live without each other. You guys belong together, and come Sunday, that's not gonna matter. She's gonna get married to Fitz and yeah, he'll make her happy, but she doesn't want that doting husband. She wants that crazy, atheist, literature guru, Gothic hard-rocker that is you. I don't know why, but she does."

Eli thought this over, and thought of Clare the first day he ever met her. He ran over her glasses, and he got out of the car to pick them up, only to find an adorable, blonde-haired, big blue-eyed girl standing there. "You have pretty eyes," he had said, not knowing what else he could say. "I'll, uh, see you around?" she had responded, and he took to that nervousness instantly. "Yes, you will," he said, noticing her smirk at his comment.

Instantly, recovering from his flashback, he knew what he had to do.

"Adam, I'm gonna do something, and it's gonna be big."

Adam exhaled. "Eli, you're not gonna do anything stupid, right?"

"Well, we won't know until it happens, but I have a good feeling."

"Oh no. When you have a good feeling, that usually means that I have do help you do something stupid."


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER! This is it, guys! It's the dramatic finale, and it's gonna be so amazing! Thanks to everyone who's been reading my little fanfic from the very beginning! I will be starting another one, so just look around soon for another one by me, and this one has a bit of... gayness, and that's ALL I can say! Enjoy the grand finale!**

Chapter 14: "Speak Now"

It was Clare's wedding day, and she was looking at herself in the mirror of the hotel room. Her bridesmaid and Alli, her maid of honor, were all waiting in anticipation to see her in her dress. She looked beautiful, and she knew it. She also knew that it should have been Eli waiting for her downstairs next to the preacher. But things were different now. Mark was good for her and good to her.

She picked up the long dress to lift the hem just enough so she could walk. She entered the living area of the hotel room, and was welcomed with squeals and shrieks of adoration by her bridal party.

"Clare, you look gorgeous! Fitz-I mean, Mark-is a lucky man," Alli said, fussing with a stray curl on Clare's head.

"Thank's Alli. You look beautiful. All of you look beautiful."

They all smiled at her lovingly. Clare smiled, but it didn't feel right on her face right now.

"Well, we should head downstairs. I wouldn't want to be late for my own wedding, would I?"

Eli was driving madly down the street. He knew where they would be. Adam texted him earlier that day and said that the wedding was at the Embassy. Eli couldn't let Clare do this to herself. Just yesterday, he had been willing to let her getting married to Fitz. He was just going to let her go and he was gonna let his only daughter go.

But he couldn't let Clare go like that. He couldn't let Sienna grow up thinking that Fitz was her father. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he couldn't let her do this.

Clare walked toward the hotel's event room, holding the bouquet of white roses and lilies, trying to soothe her nerves. This was what she wanted to do. It was the logical thing to do. Mark has taken care of her and Sienna when Eli was nowhere to be found. She had waited for him. Now he was too late and she was doing what was best for her family.

"Clare, go," Clare's father whispered to her. She snapped out of her reverie and locked arms with her father.

As they walked down the aisle, amidst the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the wedding guests, her father whispered, "I'm glad that you made the right decision and didn't marry that sorry piece of junk that got you pregnant in high school. Mark is a true gentleman."

She looked at him. "Eli wasn't a piece of junk, Dad. He took care of me when you and Mom decided to turn your backs on me. And for your information, he was a gentleman. You just never put effort into getting to know him."

He huffed in frustration. "Clare, just drop it. The point is that you're over it now."

They reached the preacher, and Mark smiled at Clare. She smiled back, trying to hold it together. She was supposed to be happy today.

Eli knew that he had only minutes left. He whipped Morty into two parking spots and ran into the hotel. He went up to the front counter.

"Where can I find the Fitzgerald/Edwards wedding?" he asked in a rush.

"Down the hall. First door on your right," the concierge said, gesturing to her right.

"Thanks," he responded, darting off down the hallway toward the door. Before he burst in, he collected his thoughts, thinking of what exactly he was going to say.

But was it better to just let the words come to him? He shook himself, pumping himself up enough to actually do it. He smiled to himself, and heard the preacher say, "If there is anyone who would object, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

He burst open the doors, and running down the aisle, yelled, "I object!"

_I'm freakin' dreaming_, Clare thought to herself. Every eye in the room was directed at Eli, all expressions were horrified.

"Eli..." she said, unable to articulate any other word.

"Clare, don't do it."

She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows, "Eli, what are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath. "Clare, don't do this. I should have done this years ago, when you first left. I don't want you to get married, Clare. At least not to Mark. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you. You and I belong together, Clare, and you know that. He can make you happy, and I know that. But you aren't gonna be fully satisfied with him. The bottom line, Clare, is that I miss you every day, every hour, and every minute. Not a day goes by that I don't wish that I had gone after you. And this might be a little delayed, but Clare, I love you so much and I want you back. Can you ever forgive me, Clare?"

Clare breathed heavily. She turned to Mark, and gave him a pleading look. He smirked. "Mark, you don't want to marry me."

He raised an eyebrow. " I don't?"

"Mark, I'm sorry, but this," she turned to look at Eli, and then back at him, "this is my happily ever after, and I don't want to keep you from yours. You are such an amazing guy, Mark, and you will make a lucky girl very happy. But that girl just isn't me. I'm so sorry." She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, and walked down the aisle. He stopped for an instant, turned to Eli, and said, "Take care of her and Sienna."

"I will."

He smiled. "I know." They shook hands, and he walked out the door. Murmur broke out among the crowd.

"You're just gonna let him leave?" Clare heard her father say, on the brink of rage.

"Yeah, Dad, I really am," Clare replied curtly.

"Oh, sit down!" Helen Edwards yelled at him. "Let Eli speak!"

He returned to his seat, spluttering like an old engine.

Sienna emerged from around the corner, dressed in her light pink dress, her wavy, black hair hanging down to the small of her back, her large, blue eyes fixed on Eli. "Daddy?"

Eli directed his attention to Sienna, and tears began falling from his eyes. "Sienna?" He smiled through the tears.

"Yeah," she replied, approaching him slowly.

He laughed. "Hi, honey." He opened his arms.

She ran to him and jumped into them, hugging him tightly. "I was mad at you yesterday. But you came back for us, so I'm not mad anymore."

Clare wiped her eyes as tears flooding them at this remark.

"Yes, I did, and I promise from now on, I'll be here." He pulled back, looking his daughter in the eyes, which looked so much like Clare's. He put her down and turned to Clare, who was so beautiful as a bride.

"If Sienna can forgive me, can you?"

Clare laughed once beneath her breath, and smiled up at Eli. She walked up to him and pulled him in to kiss him, and despite the confused mutterings of the crowd, they knew that this was how it was meant to be.

"Marry me?" he asked when they parted.

She pursed her lips, and sighed. "I don't know. There's a lot to consider of course..." she grinned.

He laughed. "Good enough." And they kissed again, ignoring the eyes of the entire congregation on them, finally doing what they knew was meant to be

The End 33


End file.
